


Theme of the Day

by Koko91



Series: The Redheaded Witch [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Caretaking, Domination, Double Penetration, Multi, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Pinned, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protection, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Tattoo, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko91/pseuds/Koko91
Summary: There are certain things that the Winchester brothers want to do to keep their girl safe. Caeley is willing to do the same. Why is getting a tattoo sexy? Did she really almost flash Cass? It doesn't help that it's been a little while since Sam and Dean were both able to take their girl to bed together. It was time to remedy that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Redheaded Witch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919419
Kudos: 14





	Theme of the Day

Dean placed the full whiskey glass in front of him as he sat down at the library table. “So, Sammy. I wanted to run something by you.”

The taller hunter looked up from the thick tome in front of him. Another hunter had called with questions, so he was doing his best to seek out answers. With Bobby gone now, it seemed that a lot of the research for the community had fallen to him. “What’s up?” He leaned back in his chair to look at his brother.

He tapped his chest, where the anti-possession tattoo sat on his skin beneath the layers of clothing. “I want Cae to get the tattoo.”

Sam stared at him for a moment, the wheels turning in his brain. Caeley had chosen to head to their room to rest for a bit. Now about four months into the pregnancy, she was often tired. It was either that, or she was dragging one of them to bed with her, though it wasn’t to sleep. The second trimester had made her almost insatiable. But this would allow them to start planning the conversation ahead of time. “Why?” he asked.

Dean took a long sip of the hard liquor. “I want her safe. This’ll help keep her safe. It’s not like demons haven’t taken control of people close to us before.”

“Would she even want to get a tattoo?” She had never expressed interest in them before.

“It’s a pentagram. Doesn’t that mean something to witches?” He held his arms out wide in a shrug. “Besides, jewelry can be taken off. I’d rather it be something that can’t be taken off.”

It  _ was _ a good idea, now that Sam had thought about. If demons realized what Caeley meant to the two of them, it would be easy to use her against the brothers. They had been lucky so far that neither Crowley nor anyone else had caught wind of her. She had only met Cass so far and while Charlie knew of her, the two had never met in person, nor had the part-time hunter been informed of the true relationship between the three of them. That was most likely due to Sam and Dean refusing to let her leave the bunker unless it was to tend to her animals or garden. Even then, she was not allowed to leave the protective circle. While she had always rolled her eyes at them for it, she had never pushed those rules. She had come with them on a few cases, but was then confined to the motel rooms. Would he feel better if she had the tattoo? He decided that he would. He knew for sure that her power held up against humans and witches, but she had not come into contact with other supernatural creatures. Maybe once they had trained her further, he would feel better about it.

Dean knew where his brother’s thoughts were. “I don’t know about you, but I want to do this right.”

“Can she even get a tattoo while she's pregnant?” Hazel eyes narrowed at the thought.

“Why would I get a tattoo?” Both men jumped a bit as the red headed witch meandered into the library, a cup of tea clutched in her hands. She placed her mug on the table beside Dean’s glass, following her current whims. She didn’t give the older brother a choice as she tucked herself into his lap, curling up beneath his chin and allowing him to support her. She gave a hum of contentment as his hand moved to drag gentle fingers along her spine, feeling it beneath the flannel that she had stolen from Sam.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, unable to help the softening of his features as he watched his girl curl up with the older hunter. He was glad that there was no jealousy between the three of them, though it did sometimes turn into a competition as to who the witch was curled up with. He knew that Dean had been closer to the door, making the decision for her.

“Better.” Caeley yawned into her hand, her eyes looking up to meet hazel ones. “Slept for a bit.”

“How are the boys?” the older Winchester asked, settling his free hand over the developing bump.

“Still too early to feel them move. You’re going to have to wait a few more weeks.” She hadn’t been to a doctor, due to the situation of being an over eighty year old witch. She wasn’t worried though, her magic and intuition giving a better picture of how they were doing than a doctor would be able to. She was even planning a home birth, despite the concerns of the two fathers. She did agree to have a few other hunters in the home at the time, just in case. She was also sure that they would make sure Cass was in the vicinity as well. The witch also had experience as a midwife for women who had wanted to avoid hospitals. She had an idea of what she was up against despite never carrying her own children. “So, back to my original question: why would I get a tattoo?” She moved enough to pick up her cup of tea, the herbs settling her.

“We think it’d be a good idea for you to get an anti-possession tattoo.” Sam pulled the collar of his shirt down, showing the woman the dark ink she had seen every time she had coaxed out of his clothing.

“Okay. Why?” There was no judgment in her question, merely wanting to know their explanations.

“You’d be safer. No worries about demons taking over. It’s not something that can be taken off, like a piece of jewelry.” At her hum of acknowledgement, Dean continued. “It’d make us feel better. You gave us the bracelets, we get you the tattoo.”

The Irish woman could see their point. She had just never thought of getting a tattoo. “Will I be able to come along and help you more?” she asked. “Or would I continue to be only allowed in the bunker and motel rooms?”

The men remembered that due to the female carrying twins, they had needed to back off on her training. “Depends. Does using your magic affect the babies?” Sam asked.

She shook her head, her hair brushing against Dean’s collarbone in soft movements. “Not as long as I don’t over exert like I had with Clara, there are no concerns.” She had been practicing, pushing herself when it came to her magic. While she had always been good with defensive spells, she had found that she was less adept when it came to offense. She had been scouring grimoires and texts as well as using the training rooms to see what her power could do. Her abilities had been improving and she had started believing her grandmother’s prediction that she was powerful. Hopefully, she was becoming powerful enough to  _ really _ protect people instead of hiding in her cottage in the woods.

“How likely is that to happen?” He leaned back in his chair, the woman staying sitting up and not against his chest, allowing him to meet her gaze. While knowing that her truthsayer abilities kept her from being to lie to them, she didn’t always tell them the full truth. Being able to see her face allowed the two men to call her on it instantly.

“Not likely. The training has been helping. I know my limits. If I even get near them, switching to defensive tactics takes less out of me. They don’t take as much power.”

Sam met his brother’s gaze from across the table before turning back to meet Caeley’s eye. “How about we’ll start with leaving the bunker on short trips, just to town or cases close by. But you need to be with one of us.” It was a compromise he could live with. “We can always revisit terms at a later date.”

The redhead considered the offer on the table, allowing her body to lean against Dean’s. “The terms are acceptable. So are we going tonight to get this tattoo? Where do you even want me to get it? Does it need to be hidden under everyday clothing?”

“Hidden is better. Less likely to be spotted while you’re out and about.” The elder brother curled a hand around her hip, thoughts starting to run wild with ideas. “What do you think, Sammy? Where are we putting this on her? Where do you want to see it?”

The taller male rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward. Why did this idea have his blood running south? “I would say on the front of her hip but that’ll be distorted with the pregnancy.” He would have loved to grab at it when holding her down. Maybe he could convince her to get other tattoos later on.

“I think I know where.” Dean’s voice came out almost as a low growl. He grinned as he watched the woman flush and shift in his lap. His hand gently swiped up her body from her belly until it came to a rest between her breasts, right at the base of her sternum. “I want you marked right here.”

She couldn’t help licking at her lips as her gaze was locked with vivid green. Gods, he always knew exactly what to say, and how to say it, to get her panties wet. She also knew that he was going to be very aware of that fact soon if he wasn’t already. Underneath the flannel shirt, all she had on was a pair of cotton panties, and that wasn’t going to hold much back. “Sam?” she asked, forcing her attention from one brother to the other. “What do you think?”

He couldn’t help thinking that was a spot he often used to pin her down to the bed beneath him. The tattoo would provide a physical mark of that. It was an even better place than her hip. He ran a hand through his hair as he shifted in his seat. “God, yes.”

"Tonight?" It was still early in the afternoon. "Or do you want me to wait?"

"How quickly can you heal it?" Dean leaned his head down to place soft kisses to the side of her throat.

She couldn't help tipping her head out of the way, leaving him more flesh to mouth. "Depends. Am I using pure magic or remedies?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, his gaze focused on watching her facial expressions: her eyes becoming heavy, her cheeks flushing, and her breath starting to come out in pants. His hands twitched with the need to wrap around the small woman. "Which is faster?"

"I can force my body to heal at a quicker rate." She thought about it, forcing herself to think through the sensation of Dean's rough fingers drawing invisible lines up and down the inside of her thigh. "A tattoo is not a wound like a gash. I could probably have it completely healed in an hour or so."

Dean pulled back from the woman. "We're leaving in ten." He released her from his grip, allowing her to hop up and disappear down the hall to get dressed.

"That was easier than I thought," Sam told him, standing up to put the large book away for now.

"As soon as we said the word 'mark'." He stood, draining the last of his whiskey. "God damn, she was soaking wet. Could feel it through my jeans."

"We both taking her?"

He gave his brother a dry look. "You really want to miss this?" He grinned at the glare the taller male gave him. "Thought so. I'm going to get the car ready."

Sam tucked the book back into its spot on the shelf, so he would remember where it was when he continued his research later. Moving back to the table, he scooped up the glass and mug that had been left there, returning them to the kitchen to be cleaned later. He turned around at the sound of shoes coming down the hall. The witch appeared in the doorway, braiding her hair back as she went. She forewent her usual linen dress, instead having dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, though she still had Sam’s flannel on over it. “Ready?” she asked.

“Let’s go.” He held out a large hand for her to grab, leading the way out of the bunker and to the running Impala. As had become customary, she was tucked in between the two men in the front seat, the three of them chatting quietly as they traveled down the roads to a local tattoo parlor.

Dean pulled the classic car into the open space in front of the shop that they had used before. He knew that the place was clean and would take care of their girl. The doors creaked open and he couldn’t help but watch his brother help the witch from the car, her center of balance already changing with the pregnancy. As the older hunter came around the car, he slung an arm over her shoulders. “Last chance to back out, sweetheart.”

She gave them both a soft smile. “If it’ll help me get out of the bunker some, I will happily get a tattoo.” She had been going a little stir crazy for the past seven months. She was thankful she had the animals and her garden to take care off, allowing her to be out in the woods. She was also happy that spring was here, allowing her to be outside more and more often. She also desperately wanted to prove her worth to the two men, that she had more use than just taking care of injuries after the fact. She wanted to be out there protecting people as well.

The bell rang as the trio headed into the shop, the sound of hard rock filling the space around the buzz of tattoo machines. “Hey,” the receptionist greeted, tossing her pink ponytail over her shoulder. “What can we do for you?”

Caeley stepped up to the counter, handing the woman a print out of the symbol. “Good evening, I was looking to have this tattooed on me, this evening if possible.” She could feel the two hunters lurking nearby, as if nervous to have her out of reach.

Her lips pursed as she looked over the design. “Seems simple enough. Where do you want it?”

“Base of my breastbone, please.”

Dark brown eyes looked up at her. “Have you ever been tattooed before?”

“No, I haven’t. This will be my first one.” She tilted her head to the side just a bit, her empathic senses reading the woman. Why was she worried all of a sudden?

“I’ve been tattooed there. It hurts like a bitch. You sure you want it there? There are other places it’ll hurt a lot less.”

That’s why she was worried. “Pain is not an issue. There will be no worries about me walking out mid-tattoo.” The redhead gave a wider smile. “They’ll also let me crush their hands to help with the pain.” She pointed a thumb back at the brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes, both of the men moving to stand on either side of their girl. “She can take whatever you throw at her,” he told the pink-haired lady. “We thought it’d be a good idea to get her a matching tattoo.” He tapped his chest where his own ink resided.

Dark eyes narrowed as they looked between the three. “All three of you siblings?” she asked. Her tone gave away that she didn’t really believe that, though.

All three of them laughed. “No, we’re not related.” Caeley answered. She looked up at her men with an almost predatory smile. “They are mine, though.”

The tattooist’s eyes widened as everything clicked.  _ Lucky bitch! They are gorgeous. _ “Alright, no problem.” She pulled out paperwork. “I’m free right now. Let’s get the paperwork done and we’ll get you in the chair. I just need a copy of your ID.”

Blue eyes widened. Her only ID had her actual birthdate on it, giving away that she was almost eighty-six. She turned her gaze to Sam as he rifled through his pockets. “You had left it out the other day, so I grabbed it for you. I didn’t want you to lose it,” he told her, passing the fake ID the brothers had created for the short woman. This one put her age at twenty-one, much closer to the age she appeared to be.

The redhead couldn’t help it. She wrapped an arm around the younger brother’s bicep in a version of a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” She let him go to go through the legal form in front of her. It was basic and listed things that were easy to agree to. She signed the paperwork, passing it back to the tattoo artist. “I’m Caeley, by the way.”

“Caeley? I’m Kat.” She reached a hand out to shake. “You Irish? I can hear your accent.”

“I was born in Massachusetts,” she explained, following the woman towards the back of the shop. “But I was raised speaking exclusively Gaelic. It took a while to learn English.”

“Nice.” She allowed the woman to sit on a table, gesturing to two folding chairs for the brothers to use. “Let me get a stencil made, and we’ll get this set.” She disappeared into another room.

Caeley’s legs hung off of the side of the table, coming nowhere near the ground. “This makes me feel short,” she murmured.

Dean chuckled and Sam shook his head with a smile. “Cae, you  _ are _ short,” the older man told her.

“Excuse me. Five foot three is a perfectly acceptable height. You two are just freakishly tall.” She leaned back on her hands, giving them a playful glare.

Unable to help himself, Sam lifted himself from his chair, leaning over the woman enough to place his hands on either side of hers, eclipsing her with the size of his body. He could see her reaction instantly: how her eyes widened and blush spread across her cheekbones as her smile disappeared. Pushing it further, he dipped his head to growl into her ear, keeping his voice low. “I think you like how much bigger we are than you.” He pulled away after pressing a slow kiss to her temple, settling back into his seat.

Dean smirked, lifting his chin higher in cockiness and visually asserting his dominance over the woman. “You aren’t going to win against us, sweetheart.”

Taking a deep breath, she allowed her head to roll onto her shoulder, blue eyes darkening with heat. “If I use every… tool I have at my disposal, I can.” Unable to help herself, her fingertips twitched against the bed, a few harmless, white sparks appearing.

“Not against both of us.” The elder hunter raised an eyebrow.

She didn’t fall for it, her smile growing again. “Rope is a tool as well. I only have to keep you down long enough to get you tied.” The boys exchanged glances. They hadn’t quite thought of that. She had never made any sort of comment or reference towards wanting to tie them up. “Don’t worry,” she interrupted their thought processes. “It would be something we’d work towards.” She shrugged then. “Or we don’t do it at all. I like the idea that you can turn the tables at any time.”

“Alright, let me show you what I’ve got.” Kat was back with what looked like multiple drawings. She placed the pictures for the trio to see. “I did one of the drawing you gave me, as is, but I wanted to show you another one, as well.” She pulled out a larger stencil. “I think this one would fit better and look like it belongs as an underbust tattoo.”

The redhead fell immediately in love with the work. In the center of the piece was the anti-possession marking, unchanged. On either side, the tattoo expanded into a set of wings, done in a fine-lined tribal style. They would follow right under her breasts, hugging her curves. “Oh gods, I love it.” She looked to the two hunters, wanting to make sure that it would still work. “What do you think?”

The mark was intact, so they didn’t need to worry about it not protecting her. The only thought Dean had while looking at it was how he wanted to trace the lines with his tongue. Hell, he was excited about her healing abilities, knowing that it would be healed shortly after returning back to the bunker. “Fine with me,” he stated along with Sam’s nod. He could see his brother gripping the chair just a bit tighter, most likely having similar thoughts.Tonight would be a night that they would both take her.

Caeley turned back to the pink-haired woman. “I love this one. It’s perfect.” She tapped the larger of the two tattoos.

Kat grinned. “Alright, let’s get you taped up and we’ll get started.” She reached up and pulled a curtain closed, sectioning off the area. “You and I are about to get to know each other very well.” She gave the redhead a smile. “Do you want them to stay?”

The witch laughed. “I don’t think we could make them leave. Besides, it’s not something they haven’t seen before.” She pulled the flannel from her shoulders, her t-shirt following.

The men hadn’t thought about this. She was going to have to be shirtless to do the tattoo? It made sense. Their eyes followed her hands again as she snapped open her bra. Make that topless. In the grand scheme of things, their relationship was still new, only seven months with Sam and four months with Dean. It was still  _ very _ easy to get blood running and pants to tighten.

The tattoo artist used a combination of tape and black cover sheets to hide the woman’s breasts, giving her some coverage. A quick glance at the two tall men told her a lot of their relationship with the woman on her table. “I guess you weren’t kidding,” she murmured. “Guess it’s a good thing that I’m a girl, huh?”

“They don’t have to worry about that. They know that I’m not going anywhere.” She gave them a soft smile over her shoulder.

“Alright. Lie back. We’ll get the stencil placed.” With the redhead’s breasts taped up and out of the way, it was a simple process. The artist was happy that it was laid correctly on the first try as she used a marker to draw our further lines now that it was on the woman’s skin. She chatted as she prepared her tattoo gun, choosing the correct needles and laying out her ink. “So I have to ask, because you’re not going to be talking much once we get started. Why a pentagram? Does it mean something?”

Caeley grinned at the ceiling before glancing at the hunters out of the corner of her eye. “It’s a witchy thing. A mark of protection.”

“You guys witches?”

“I am, they aren’t.”

“Cool. Are you wiccan?”

“No, I follow my family’s old ways. I follow the Irish gods.”

“So why do you two have the pentagram tattoo?”

“Our uncle was very much into the witch symbolism. It made sense to get them when we lost him.” Sam reached forward, playing with the end of the redhead’s braid absently as he lied smoothly.

“My condolences.” She turned, the tattoo gun buzzing in her hand as she checked it. “Alright, anything else to say before we get started?”

“I’m ready when you are,” the redhead answered, settling in on her back, her arms up over her head.

It hurt more in the beginning, but as Caeley settled into the feeling of the small needles, it became more of a scratching sensation. She let her eyes become lidded, keeping her breath slow and even to aid the artist. While it was uncomfortable, it was bearable. It even soon developed into a rhythm that was lulling her to sleep. She let her head fall to the side, her cheek resting on the inside of her bicep. Blue eyes watched the two men in front of her. Dean had pulled out his phone, probably scanning his messages to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Sam’s eyes met hers, unable to help his smile. She had been sitting for a while but had barely even flinched as the tattoo gun moved over her ribs and breastbone again and again. He only had the one tattoo, but he had been told before how when they were on bone, it was quite a bit more painful. But watching her? She almost seemed to be falling asleep. Unable to help himself, he intertwined one hand with hers. It would give him a better idea of how she was feeling. She squeezed it for just a moment, before relaxing again, never letting go of his hand.

“I wish all of my clients sat this well. You are taking this like a champ,” Kat spoke up. She swiped a paper towel over the tender skin. “We’re almost done. It’s looking gorgeous so far.” The lines of the wings were falling in perfect form to cradle her breasts, appearing soft despite the fact that they were tribal in style. They did spread down to the base of her ribs, following the center line of her body, and swooping back up to outline the pentagram and solid black flames surrounding it. They made the piece look feminine, like a piece to show off instead of getting it to match her two boyfriends. It didn’t hurt that the woman under the needle had a gorgeous figure: solid in her curves. But it was more like she was someone who worked or fought, than someone who hit the gym. She could see how she attracted the attention of both men. The pink-haired artist was happy to be the first person to leave their mark on the woman, tattoo-wise. She couldn’t help but notice the scarred mark on her neck, looking almost like the imprint of a bite from a human. She wondered about that but was not going to ask questions. The artist leaned back for a moment, shaking out her hand, the buzzing having made her hand go numb now that they had been at this for several hours. That’s when she noticed something else. “Are you pregnant?”

Lazy blue eyes opened to meet the dark ones looking over her. “Yes, almost seventeen weeks.” She brought her hands down, gentle fingers touching the bump she was developing. “It’s harder to hide when you’re having twins.”

There were no concerns about tattooing someone in their first and second trimester, but Kat wished she had known. There were still certain precautions she would have to take. “In that case, we’re going to take a five minute break. Let me get you some water. I have some granola bars too. Any food allergies?”

Caeley’s eyebrows furrowed as she pushed herself up to sit, allowing Dean to help her steady her. There was a sting from the fresh tattoo as her breasts fell against the irritated skin. “I’m fine. There is no need for coddling.”

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. “Then look at it as helping me feel better. I remember when my sister was pregnant. Poor thing was hungry all the time when her morning sickness passed.” She snapped off her gloves into the trash, gathering up a bottle of water and a chocolate granola bar.

The redhead opened her mouth to protest again, but was cut off by the taller hunter. “Cae, let her do it. She knows better how to handle taking care of you for the tattoo.” Dean tugged on her braid, still standing behind her. It was enough to tell her to knock it off.

“Thank you,” Kat said, smiling at the men. She watched the woman pout as she moved to let her legs hang over the side. “Here, we’ll start back up once these are gone. You’ll be able to go back to your nap.” Her grin was wide as the short woman rolled her eyes, but that was the only protest. Apparently, these two men had the spunky redhead well in hand. It was no wonder she needed two of them. She handed over the water bottle and unwrapped the granola bar, watching as it disappeared quickly. It appeared that the woman was actually hungry, despite her protests. “Good. You need to hit the bathroom or anything else while we’re paused?” She wouldn’t usually be this pushy with her clients, but the woman had already proved that she needed reminders to take care of herself.

“I’m fine, thank you. Thank you for the food,” she told the other woman. She hadn’t realized that she had been hungry. While the witch never truly had morning sickness, she had found food settling differently in her stomach, not always allowing her to eat much. Thankfully, the Winchesters had taken to stocking up the kitchen with snacks for her to grab.

Dean made sure to help his woman settle onto her back again, not stepping away until she was comfortable. He settled back into his seat alongside his brother, watching as the redhead settled back in quickly under the needle. Peeking at the piece, he noted that there wasn’t much more to do. God damn, that was sexy work. He rested his ankle on his knee, trying to settle down. Maybe it was the fact that Caeley had been insatiable recently, or it was the fact that his blood always seemed to run hot for the woman, but he couldn’t wait to have the female beneath him tonight. Glancing over at Sam, he was fully aware of the fact that they would be sharing her tonight. It had been a while since they had taken the woman together.

In the grand scheme of things, the tattoo was finished quickly. As Kat did the final wipe down, the redhead took a look at it in the mirror. The anti-possession mark sat in between her breasts at the base of sternum, the angel wings fanning out to curl around each mound of flesh, coming to a stop almost at her underarms. The wings themselves were tribal, a mix of fine and bold linework, giving the illusion of feathers until they met at the mark. The wings also covered her ribs, coming to a stop right at the base of the bones and avoiding the flesh of her stomach. The pink-haired artist was very pleased with the work. “Final product. What do you think?”

A wide smile pulled at Caeley’s lips as she moved to look in the standing mirror, Sam helping her sit up this time. “Absolutely beautiful.” She looked back at the two men. Despite how secure she was with herself, she still wanted their approval.

“It looks gorgeous, sweetheart.” Dean’s hands almost ached with a need to wrap themselves around the small woman. Sam could only really handle giving the female a nod.

Her empathy told her enough, allowing her to read the swirling emotions that filled the two men. She gave them a lecherous smile before turning back to Kat. “I think they like it,” she told her.

“I think they do. Let’s get you wrapped up and on your way.” The tattoo artist wrapped the woman up, talking her through the aftercare instructions as she removed the coverings from her breasts, allowing the woman to pull her t-shirt back on, forgoing the bra. “Alright, any questions?”

“No, I think we’re all set. Thank you for your time.”

“Let’s get you cashed out and on your way.”

It wasn’t long until they were back in the car, Caeley’s eyes now glowing with her power as they drove. “Castiel is waiting for us,” she informed the men.

Dean dropped a hand on her thigh as he drove. “Why don’t you call him ‘Cass’?”

“He told me his name was ‘Castiel’. If he wants me to call him ‘Cass’, all he needs to do is ask me.” She gave a soft smile, allowing her head to fall onto Sam’s shoulder. Being in physical contact with the two hunters always seemed to settle her sprit, allowing her to relax.

Sam rolled his eyes, looping his arm over her shoulders and allowing her to curl into him. It had taken her a bit, but she had become quite affectionate, thriving off of the attention the two men gave her. “Do you know what he wants?”

She shook her head. The redhead was glad he was at the bunker though. She hoped that he would be willing to help her with some testing that she wanted to do on her barriers. As they pulled into the garage, the younger brother helped her rise from the car, Dean grasping her hand as he led the way inside. The dark-haired angel was waiting for them in the library. “Good evening,” she greeted. 

“Hello.” Cass stood from the table to greet them. “I thought about meeting you at the shop, but you seemed busy, so I waited for you here.”

Caeley grinned at him, her eyes still lit up with her healing power. She always enjoyed seeing the angel. “You’re not the only one with angel wings now,” she stated. “I have my own.”

The confused look was something they had all seen on occasion. “But you are not an angel.”

The redhead lifted her shirt, ignoring the protests from the two men behind her. She rolled her eyes, “It’s not like they’re something he hasn’t seen before.” She made sure her breasts were covered as she showed off the healing ink on her skin. “They wanted me to get the anti-possession mark. The artist suggested the angel wings. I thought they were fitting.”

Castiel’s head tipped to the side as his eyes took in the dark marks that now covered the woman’s ribs. “I see what you mean about the angel’s wings now.”

“Hey, Cass. How did you know that we were at the tattoo shop? I thought you couldn’t track us anymore.” Sam sat down at the war room table, unable to help pulling down the woman’s shirt so she was covered again.

“I tracked her. I can still find Caeley.”

The witch’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking back at the two hunters. “How are you hidden from the angels?”

Dean tapped his chest. “We have sigils carved into our ribs. They hide us from all of the angels. Even Lucifer can’t find us.”

Her first thought was how they managed to have that done, forgetting who was standing in the room with them. She glanced between the three men. “Is that something you want me to have as well?”

The two brothers exchanged glances, having one of their silent conversations. It was a good idea, especially as they planned to keep the woman physically with them whenever she left the bunker. “It’ll hurt like a son of a bitch,” the elder hunter warned her.

“I’m pretty sure that we have established that pain is not an issue with me. Do you want it done?” The men gave her an even look, but remained silent. She gazed back at Castiel. “Will this affect the babies?”

“There would be no harm to the children you carry.”

She nodded, “Then let’s get it over with. We’ll make it the theme of the day.” She pulled a chair out from the table, sitting in front of the angel.

“Caeley, are you sure?” Sam didn’t want to see the woman in pain.

The woman rolled her eyes. “You can’t make me do anything that I don’t want to do,” she reminded him. “If this keeps you safe and the children safe, I will do it in a heartbeat.” Blue eyes met blue eyes as gentle fingers touched her forehead. It was the oddest and one of the most painful sensations she had ever experienced. She hissed and cried out, gripping the chair arms tightly to remind herself not to move. She forced herself to keep breathing, even though every movement seemed to spark more pain. She could feel someone brushing the hair out of her face and could hear low whispers, but she was unable to make them out. The witch slowly started to relax again as the pain dwindled. Her eyes slowly opened, unable to remember closing them. “Okay,” she huffed. “That hurt more than the tattoo.” She looked up to the angel. “It’s done, then?”

“It’s done. All of the markings are in place.”

The witch rolled her shoulders, stretching them out from how tight she had become from the pain. A hand running over her hair brought her back to the present, Sam trying to sooth her as Dean held out a bottle of water. The hunters had become so in tune with her needs at times, she almost never needed to voice them.

As the redhead took the bottle from his hand, he could help but smile at her. “I would have handed you a glass of whiskey, but the boys cut that from the list.” He was rewarded with a roll of her eyes as she drank deeply.

“You know, you are the only one I drink with. I didn’t drink prior to meeting you. You must be a bad influence on me,” she teased.

“Well,” Dean started as he sat down in front of the woman. “It’s not the first time I’ve been told that.”

Sam shook his head at the two. “You should rest,” he told her. He was surprised when she shook her head ‘no’. She usually went along with his whims with little fuss.

“I need Castiel to help me with something while he’s here. Who knows how long he’s going to disappear for again when he leaves.”

The angel furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you need me?”

She raised her chin, becoming the powerful aloof witch they had met originally. “I need your help to test a spell. I know that they’ll hold up against humans and other witches, but I want to see if they’ll hold up against other supernatural creatures. You’re one of the most powerful I’ve met, so I want you to give me your all.”

“Now, hold on. Cae, that’s not safe for you.” Dean leaned forward at the same time as his brother. “You’ve got the boys to worry about.”

Caeley raised an eyebrow at her two lovers. “Do you  _ really _ think I would put them at risk? I want him to test my barriers. I don’t even have to be behind them. I can set them up across the room and be nowhere near them.”

That wasn’t something the two hunters had considered. They had faced her barriers themselves, testing them and had been unable to break through. The angels were much stronger than them. It was a good thing to test, especially since today had the theme of setting up protection. “Fine, but if we see something is wrong, we’re pulling you out of there.” They wouldn’t risk her or the children. Dean was only mildly assuaged as she met his gaze and nodded.

“I can do that. Do you want to test my grace, my strength, or the angel blade?”

She smiled up at the man. “All of them.”

They set up in the training room. She sat down at the base of a wall, her legs crossed underneath her while the angel stood in the middle of the room. The two hunters flanked her, ready to protect her as needed. Gaelic spells filled the room and her blue eyes filled with white sparks. A white barrier sprung into existence, trapping the angel in a glowing box. The three humans could see through it as the angel inspected it. “Alright,” she called. “Give it your best.”

Castiel drew his fist back, slamming it into the translucent wall. It didn’t budge, holding up to his strength. He gave it another hit, confirming the same result. “It held up well,” he told the trio.

“Good,” she answered, “Can you try the blade next?” She knew that a normal knife couldn’t break through, but she was curious about the angel blades and their magic. Did it only affect supernatural creatures? Or would it affect her magic as well?

Pulling the blade from his sleeve, the angel swiped the instrument across the surrounding barrier wall. It did manage to cut through the barrier, but the witch was able to reform it quickly. She wasn’t surprised, but she wondered if it was because an angel was wielding it or if it was the blade itself. “Dean, do you still have your angel blade?”

“Yeah, it’s in my duffle. Do you want me to try?”

“Please. I’m wondering if it’s because of the blade itself or if it’s the wielder.”

“I’ll grab it.” He stepped around her to head to their room, where his duffle was.

Sam slid down the wall to sit next to his girl, taking her look of intense concentration. “Can you feel it when he breaks the barrier?”

Caeley nodded her head. “It doesn’t hurt. Nothing like that. It’s like when someone crosses my barrier outside. It’s like a tug that demands my attention.” She turned her attention back to the angel waiting on her. “Let me see if I can change it.” Her words switched to Gaelic again, her hands moving in patterns that the men would never be able to decipher. “If you would try it again, please.”

The angel gave a curt nod, swiping his blade across the barrier. There was more resistance this time and it took more energy to cut. It almost felt as if the blade would get stuck and he would have to pull it out instead of slicing through it. “It’s stronger now. Harder to cut through.” He also noticed how the barrier repaired itself quickly, faster than it had before.

The witch bit her lip in thought. “That’s good to know. I’ll have to rework my spell some.” She looked down at her hands. “Maybe I’ll have Kat tattoo sigils for the spell. I’d be able to cast the barriers more quickly that way.”

“Do you need ingredients like other spells to make this one work?” Cass seemed to be nonplussed about being trapped in a box made of magic.

The redhead shook her head. “The spell takes my energy as a sacrifice. No need for making a potion.” She held up her hands. “Between that and drawing sigils with my hands, that’s all the spell needs.”

Footsteps coming down the hall proceeded Dean’s arrival. “Alright, got it.” He held up the silver blade, moving to the barriers in the center of the room. He grinned at the angel. “There’s no escape, huh, Cass?”

“She has become proficient.”

The elder brother rolled up his sleeves before holding up the blade. Winding up, he threw all of his strength behind the swipe. What he did not expect was for the sharp weapon to bounce off the barrier, leaving no mark. “Huh.” He twirled the blade absently in his hand. “Looks like it’s a combination of the wielder and the weapon.”

The witch nodded, thinking. “Castiel, do you mind using your grace?” Without a word, the angel’s eyes lit up brilliantly, a blue glow coming to his palm. As he let the power loose in an energy blast, they could see the barrier bend from the force, stretching. Caeley could feel the strain before it settled back into place. “How much power did you use?” she asked. At least the blast had been contained and nothing else had been touched.

“The equivalent of half my usual energy. If I gave it my all, it would have broken your barrier and damaged the wall.”

She bit her lip in thought. “One more test, if you don’t mind. Can you fly yourself out of the box?” She pushed her barrier spell to create six walls, forming a perfect cube around the angel.

Castiel looked around and they could hear the fluttering of wings, but he did not leave the box. “No, I can’t leave.”

“Can you leave if I left the bottom off?” She pulled her power back just enough for the cube to lose it’s bottom, the floor no longer having a white sheen.

There was another flutter of wings and the dark-haired man appeared in front of her. “Yes. I can leave.”

Caeley gave him a smile, dispersing her power. She pushed herself to her feet, unsurprised when Dean grasped her elbow to help her stand. “Now, I know what I need to work on.” Tilted her head as she stared at where her barriers had stood. “I appreciate your help. I may ask for it again after I’ve had a chance to refine the techniques.”

“I want to forewarn you.” Cass placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder, catching her attention. “Being able to contain me does not guarantee you’ll be able to contain Lucifer. An archangel is much more powerful.”

She nodded, her expression becoming thoughtful. “Too bad you guys have made enemies all of the archangels. They would have become useful test subjects.” She gave them a cheeky grin as the glow disappeared finally from her eyes. She rubbed a hand over her ribs and sternum. “That’s done healing finally,” she murmured.

“It is beautiful work. She is a skilled artist.” The angel’s eyes drifted down, focusing on her belly. “The boys, as you call them, are growing well. They are healthy.”

The woman gave a soft smile, her hands coming to rest over the beginnings of her bump. “I’m glad to hear that. My magic gives me quite a bit of information, but it is always good to have a second set of eyes.”

Sam wrapped an arm around the short woman, bending to press a kiss to her temple. “It’s getting late. We should get you to bed.” He left off the fact that they wouldn’t be getting any rest tonight. “Dean, mind taking care of what Cass wanted?”

Vivid green eyes narrowed, seeing through his brother’s plan of having the redhead to himself for a bit. He would have to get back at him for that. “Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Caeley allowed herself to be led to the room that all three of them shared, taking advantage of the very large bed that she had brought to the bunker with her when she left her cottage. She couldn’t help but feel that it was an investment well spent having somewhere to sleep that easily fit all of them, including Sam’s height. As the door clicked shut behind them, she felt the heat begin to pour into her blood.

The tall hunter couldn’t wait any longer. He had to feel her. Bending, he curled his arms underneath the woman’s ass, lifting her up to meet him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. As their lips met in a harsh kiss, he couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to be lighter than before. Had she lost weight instead of gaining it with the pregnancy? He would have to check that. While she refused to go see a doctor, he still wanted her taken care of. All of those thoughts were wiped from his mind as he felt her hands dive into his hair, pulling him in tighter to her. He was unable to help his groan, once again thanking the woman silently for the silencing sigil.

She pulled back enough to be able to breath, meeting the hazel eyes that darkened with lust. “I want to pin you,” she whined out.

He raised an eyebrow. “You know that as soon as Dean gets in here, you’re not going to be able to hold me.” He leaned forward to drag his lips over her jaw.

“Then I’ll just have to see how far I can get.” Her feet hit the ground, feeling him grasp her elbows to make sure she was stable. She pulled off her t-shirt, unable to draw her eyes away from her lover.

“I can’t believe that you almost flashed Cass,” he grumbled, leaning down to capture her lips as he unbuttoned his flannel, dropping it to the ground.

“I’m sure he’s seen a pair of breasts before.” Her hands moved to her jeans, shoving them down with her panties as she kicked off her sneakers.

He pulled his own t-shirt off, unsurprised to find Caeley’s hands at his belt before he could get there. “He’s never seen yours and he’s not going to.” His voice came out as an order as he wrapped her braid around his fist, pulling her in tightly.

The witch shook her head, “I’m the Winchesters’ girl. I don’t belong to anyone else.” She finally had his pants undone, pushing them off his hips to fall to the floor. He released her to kick off his socks and boots. “And right now, you belong to me.” She shoved at his chest, pushing him backwards toward the bed. She was pleased when he went along with her, watching his hands work to untie the leather bracelet that kept him and his brother protected from magic. Good. She held out her hand for it, looping it around her wrist to keep it safe. “Lay on your back,” she ordered.

Why did he enjoy this? She was the first woman he had ever let restrain him. As her magic held his wrists and ankles taught, he wondered if it was because he knew that he wouldn’t stay caught. As soon as she was distracted (which was very easy to do during sex), he would be free. The woman also never truly dominated him, never forced him to submit. She seemed to enjoy him topping her while pinned, despite not being able to physically do anything about it. 

She straddled his waist, knowing that his cock was hard as a rock behind her. She’d get to that, but first? She was going to enjoy him being at her mercy. She started at his lips, forcing (not that he needed much convincing) him open to her so she could drag her tongue along his. She didn’t stay there long, moving along his jaw to nip at the top of his ear. While she enjoyed being marked and bitten, he had never shown the same pleasure in it, so she kept her marks soft, only coloring his skin with redness that would disappear by morning. Her fingertips gently dragged along his throat as she kissed down the column, pulling gasping breaths from the man as he tipped his head back for her. “Oh gods, Sam,” she whimpered against his skin, feeling him shudder beneath her at the sound. He hadn’t even touched her yet and her body was burning for him. “Can’t wait for you to fill me up and stretch me out,” she murmured, knowing his reaction to her talking like that. She trailed down to his collarbone, nibbling at the skin. “I love having you underneath me,” she told him, sliding backwards over his body to settle her hips over his, his cock pinned against her folds.

Sam bucked underneath her, his hands straining against the magical bonds. She was so close. Just a small movement and he’d be buried within his woman. “Cae, stop teasing,” he groaned, feeling her lips and tongue circle his nipple, causing the bud to harden. “You know what I want.”

She sat up, a teasing smile on her face. “What do you want more?” she asked. “What do you want to have your brother to see me doing to you when he comes in?” People might consider it weird that she was screwing brothers, but to her? It felt like something that was supposed to happen. These men were  _ meant _ to be hers.

The man raised his hips again, grinding himself into the woman. “God, want your mouth on me. Now,” he ordered.

Her head tilted back as she shuddered. Gods, she loved his voice when he was losing control. Listening, she moved down the man, bringing herself up onto her knees in between his legs. Without another word, she sunk her mouth over his length, her hand moving over what she couldn’t fit into her throat.

“Shit!” he cried, his head falling back into the pillow. He was going to break before he had a chance to free himself. “Cae!”

Dean scrubbed a hand down the back of his head. The angel was good for the night and in the bedroom he normally used while in the bunker. Now? He was free to enjoy his girl. He couldn’t help the smirk, knowing that she and Sammy were already involved. Were they waiting for him? His brother could be very good at edging the woman when he wanted to be. Or was Cae in charge tonight? Keeping quiet, he slipped into their shared bedroom. “God damn,” he groaned with no reaction from this distracted pair. That was a sight. It appeared that the woman was on top for the moment, having pinned down the younger hunter with her magic. He grinned. Let’s see what he could do to help his brother out. “You okay there, Sammy?” he called, stripping his clothes off, naked by the time he made it to the end of the bed. He had a full frontal view of the redhead on her knees as she put her all into trying to make his brother cum. Her cunt was weeping, slick dripping down the inside of her thighs, making her ready for him.

She felt his fingers first, dragging over her lower lips. She forced herself to concentrate, because she knew that as soon as Sam was free, there would be no way she would be on top again tonight. She threw herself into swallowing his erection, eyes rolling up to see the tall man panting, fists pulling at the invisible shackles and his chest heaving. She wanted him to cum before she lost her control over the situation. But as soon as two large fingers shoved themselves inside of her and her hair was wrapped into Dean’s fist, it was all over. She was pulled away from the cock in front of her, crying out into the soundproof room.

Sam took immediate advantage of being free again. Lifting himself up from the bed, he slid out from under the woman. He needed a moment to pull himself back together, so he took in the sights.

“Did sucking his cock get you this wet?” Dean asked, curling his fingers deep inside the woman’s pussy as his thumb pressed against her clit, familiar with how the woman would buck against him. “Or were you just waiting for me to come up behind you?”

“Both, it was both!” She trembled under the hunter, her eyes falling closed as his fingers brought her closer and closer to her peak. Just as she started to clench down on thick digits, she cried out as he pulled his hand away, gripping her hair tighter to hold her still.

“Oh no, you pinned down Sammy. I think you need to wait until we tell you it’s okay,” he growled out, bending over to nip at her ear.

Sam watched as the woman then reached for his brother, as if hoping to use her strength to topple him just like they had taught her. He saw no evidence of her using her magic to increase her strength, using just what was natural to her. Dean saw it coming, gripping her wrist and pulling her so she fell onto her back, releasing her hair in favor pressing her down into the bed by her throat. “Someone’s feisty tonight,” the younger Winchester commented, wrapping a hand around his cock.

“I think we need to tie her, keep those hands out of our way.” He felt the whine reverberate in her throat beneath his hand. While his hands were occupied, she reached out with her legs, wrapping them around him and twisting, as if to buck him to the floor. Dean planted his weight, using his much larger size and strength to stand against the woman. “Do we need to tie your legs too?” he asked. “We told you that you can’t win against us.” He looked up at Sam as he stood from the bed, retrieving several lengths of rope. “You might want to take your bracelet back. Seems like we’ll need all the help we can get tonight.” His grin was shark-like as he kept the witch pinned to the bed.

Dropping the bundle of rope on the bed next to the woman, Sam slipped the bracelet he had given her off of her trapped wrist, tying it back on. “Roll her over and hold her,” he told his brother.

Caeley panted as she was pressed face first into the bed. Being pinned and tied up for her men? She couldn’t imagine anything that could get her blood running hotter. This was the first time she had ever fought against them, the idea having come to her when they had stated that she couldn’t take on them both. She knew she couldn’t win, but she also didn’t intend to. They had been so careful with her for the past month, since finding out that she was expecting the two children. The witch wanted to remind them that she could take whatever they wanted to give her and still thrive. She planted her feet on the floor and her knees against the end of the bed, giving her some leverage. Moving faster than they could react with the help of some magic, but refusing to use it to increase her strength, she bucked back against the older male, just hard enough that he had to take a step back and loosen his grip on her. At his cry of surprise, she threw her weight to the side to roll and caught a leg around Dean’s knee, sending him crashing to the floor.

“Sammy!” he cried. “Son of a bitch!” The fall had knocked the wind from him but he was quick to recover as she straddled his waist, her hands clutching at his wrists to try and pin him.

Dropping the ropes, the younger hunter looped one of his arms underneath her biceps, wrenching her shoulders back as he pulled her up. Once her hands had let go of Dean, he locked his free hand into her hair at the nape of her neck, pinning her head forward as she continued to straddle the elder’s waist. The cry that came from her throat was not one of pain, but of pleading. “Do you like the fight tonight?” he growled out, pushing her head forward as he pulled higher up on her arms.

She couldn’t help but whine as she attempted to thrash against his grip, inwardly pleased when she could move very little.

Dean slid out from under her, crouching in front of the woman to grasp her jaw in one of his hands, large enough to reach ear to ear on her. His brother allowed her to raise her head enough that he could see her eyes while pressing her down to the ground, her legs bent beneath her in a W-shape that gave her no leverage what-so-ever. The heat and lust in them had caused her pupils to almost eclipse the blue. She was getting off on this, he realized. “You’re enjoying this,” he smirked. “You like us restraining you. Or is it that you like losing against us?” He knew he was enjoying it and from the other hunter’s expression, he was too.

“Do you want to hold her or tie her?” Hazel eyes darted between his girl and his brother. Now that he had the woman truly trapped, it was easy to keep her from fighting him.

“Let me take her. You’re better at knots.” He wrapped a large hand around both of her wrists, tightening to a bruising grip as she tried to twist free again. He locked his hand in the back of her hair, pressing her head down as he pulled her arms up to pin her. Her breath left her in a hiss, but she said nothing. “Color?” he asked, pulling back from the scene she had pushed them into.

“Gods. Green,” she groaned. She felt a familiar rope loop around her arms, just below her elbows, pulling her shoulders backwards and her forearms together. Once that was knotted securely, another length of rope tightened around her wrists.

“She keep fighting with her legs?” Sam asked, looking up from the ground at his brother, standing over the redhead.

“That’s how she knocked me over.”

The younger man nodded. He freed two more longer lengths of rope from the bundle, slipping it in between the floor and her shins, tying her thighs to her calves to keep her legs bent. Tying in several places, he was able to loop around three times to keep her pinned in that position with a variation of a frog tie. Sam had tied her hands to the headboard on several occasions, but they had never pushed this far into his bondage skills. Checking his knots, he dipped his head to be able to meet her gaze. “Color?” he asked, unable to help reaching out to drag careful fingers across her lips and cheekbones.

“Green,” she whimpered. She was loving this. Caeley knew that if she used her safe word of ‘red’, this would all stop immediately, but she couldn’t ever imagine doing so. She had pushed the two hunters into this and she never wanted it to stop.

Now that there was no escape for her, Dean looped an arm around her waist, lifting her from the floor to toss her onto her back in the middle of the bed. Tied up and unable to move, the redhead’s arms were trapped beneath her and she was unable to straighten her legs. “God damn, Cae,” he groaned. “We are going to eat you alive.” She was practically on display for them.

Sam had to get back at her for earlier. While he wanted to play a bit and keep her on the edge, he knew that she would be more easily able to take them both after she climaxed. “Which hole do you want tonight, Dean?”

“I’ll better be able to see her tied from behind her. God, that’s gorgeous.” He gripped his cock, working on keeping himself in check.

The smile the younger brother wore was positively sadistic. “I owe her from earlier.”

“Have at it then.”

Her body was buzzing as she watched her younger lover stalk her like a predator. Just like earlier, he overwhelmed her with his size. She felt the bed sink down behind her, but she couldn’t take her eyes away. “Please,” she whined. She wasn’t sure what she was begging for, but she knew that she needed something.

“Begging isn’t going to do much for you now. It’s a little late for that,” he admonished. Sam started at her neck, nipping and leaving harsh marks that were already purpling. This trail continued across her collarbones and over her breasts.

“God, you look so good all marked up,” Dean groaned, laying on his side above her head. Unable to help himself, he traced gentle fingers along her throat, just enough that she felt his skin against hers. He loved seeing the bruising they often left there, but there was time for that later.

Caeley whined and keened, trying to twist in her bindings. She had no leverage, unable to even buck into the younger lover of hers. She was forced to take whatever he was giving her. She lifted her head to try and see what he was doing but a large hand covered her eyes, pushing her back down into the bed.

“Keep your head back and your eyes closed. If you can’t do that, we’ll blindfold you.” He could feel another shudder than had nothing to do with Sam leaving marks along her new tattoo. “I think you  _ want _ to be blindfolded. You want us to completely control you, huh? Is that it?” Her answer was a cry from her throat. “Words, Caeley.” While lost in their sexual adventures, the witch often was unable to form any sounds that qualified as words, usually responding in sounds or curses. “Beg for what you want,” came the order.

Thinking was hard as bruising marks and scratches that were being left on her legs, both by Sam’s hands and his mouth. How was she supposed to beg?

“Beg. Or this stops.”

That was a threat to get her moving. “Fuck, please!” she cried, pressing her face up into Dean’s grasp. “I need it. Please. Don’t stop. Please. Can I have it? Fuck, I want the blindfold. Please!” Her voice became a cry when a mouth sealed over her core. “Oh gods, please!” She tried to buck into the hands holding down her hips, but her ties gave her no leverage, leaving her open and completely vulnerable to whatever the two men decided to do with her.

Sam sunk two long, thick fingers into her core below his mouth, his other hand keeping her still for him. His eyes rolled up to watch his brother as he rolled off of the bed, reaching for the drawer that they kept some of the stuff used in their kinkier sex. They hadn’t used the blindfold yet, but it was a staple that they had wanted to have available. Seeing the fabric slip over his woman’s eyes, blocking out the world around her? Now they were able to really torture the woman.

“Hurry up, Sammy. I want a turn,” the elder brother grumbled. Despite refusing her an orgasm earlier, they wanted to make sure she had several prior to taking the woman. She would be relaxed and it would make it easier for her to take them both.

The younger hunter rolled his eyes but doubled down on his efforts. Taking the lube that Dean offered him, he pulled his hand out of the woman but made sure to continue feasting on her cunt. A nip to her clit and she tumbled off the edge in a flurry of swears and cries. Pulling back, he gave her a few seconds to come down, just enough time to allow Dean to take his place. He helped the other Winchester apply lube to his fingers, starting the process of opening her up. While anal sex had become a more regular part of their bed sports, it was always better to have too much lube than not enough.

They were going to kill her, she was sure of it. She couldn’t help trying to rock in her bonds, unable to move. The touch of fingers to the ring of muscle caused another set of shudders to move through her. Later, she would be glad for the soundproofing that kept Castiel from hearing what was going on, but right now? She couldn’t concentrate as two fingers that slid deep within her pussy, another finger pressing into her ass, adding more lube with every pass until a second finger, then a third could be added. She was going to cum again; she knew they would make her. The orgasm was also coming up very quickly and she could do nothing. She couldn’t help it or hinder it to make it more manageable, especially when a large hand curled around her throat, putting pressure right where she needed it. Her cry came out choked as her body spasmed, her muscles clenching down tightly on Dean’s fingers.

God, the woman was gorgeous. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. “Ready?” he asked the other hunter.

“Yeah, let me just clean my hand first.” Dean pulled away, his prep work complete, to wash his hands in the sink that was in the room.

Sam worked to manhandle the redhead into position. “Should we release her legs?” he asked. He sat up tall, the woman straddling his lap and her face pressed into his shoulder. He leaned down to growl into her ear, revelling in the shudders that raced through her body. “Will you be good for us, if we let your legs go?” He nipped at her ear, bringing more marks to the surface. Her answer was a soft, gasping whine, as she was completely lost in what they were doing to her. “I need words, Cae.” He fell back on the threat that always brought about compliance. “If you’re good, we’ll take care of you. You know we will. If not, this stops.” Ever since their first time in bed, it had always been the punishment she was least fond of. Neither Dean nor Sam had ever walked away completely, but they both had punished her with deprivation of any physical contact. It never lasted long, never more than ten minutes, as she always broke, usually in tears. It became even more negative for the woman when they had discovered her praise kink during the events that had led the three of them to fall into bed together. There was very little she wouldn’t do to receive their praises.

Dean turned, drying his hands off. “We’ll need to keep her arms tied.”

Caeley gasped, her head falling backwards before returning to Sam’s shoulder, the blindfold still keeping her from being able to see anything. “Please. I’ll be good,” she murmured. The two men were getting to know her  _ too _ well, she couldn’t help but think. They knew exactly how to get her to comply in bed.

Each hunter took a leg, releasing the woman from the bindings that had left bruising on her skin, guaranteed to darken by morning. “Color?” Dean asked. At her confirmation of ‘green’, it was a team effort between the men to lift her, allowing her to sink down to the hilt over the younger Winchester’s cock.

“She’s already clenching down,” Sam groaned, glad that he’d have a moment to pull himself together. He reclined back against the pillows, pulling the woman with him to rest against his chest, allowing his brother room to work.

He had to take a moment, just to take in the sight. The witch looked positively tiny as she was pressed down to Sammy’s chest, his arms holding her still. While they had freed her legs, her arms were still restrained behind her back at the elbows and wrists, the blindfold hiding her eyes. His cock smothered in lube, Dean lined himself up the ring of muscle that was open for the taking. God damn, he loved that sight and feeling. Feeling the woman writhing as he took her, muscles clenching down as he helped pin her by pressing her wrists into her lower back. He slowly sank in, her body accepting him though he took it slow. He was large and didn’t want to hurt the woman.

“Oh gods. Oh gods. Shit. You’re big.” She had no control over the words that she said, her mind having sunk completely into what others would call ‘subspace’. All she knew was that these two men always broke her, and seemed to enjoy doing it again and again. Unable to help herself, she bit down on Sam’s collarbone hard enough to bruise the man. At his low hiss and feeling a hand dive into her hair to clench at the roots, she automatically pulled back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she heaved out. She devolved into nonsensical speech as Dean’s hips met her ass, both men inside her as deep as they could go.

“Color?” the younger hunter groaned, holding himself in check. They wouldn’t move until they received confirmation. He could see Dean’s chest heaving as he held himself back.

“Gods, green!”

With that said, the two Winchesters both pulled back and sank in with nearly vicious strokes. They easily fell into a rhythm that could only have come from working together for years. Over and over, they slammed back in as the woman merely screamed for more. She appeared to be lost in an endless cycle of orgasms and pleasure, tears falling from beneath the blindfold. She had no idea as to how long they had her pinned between them, only that she never wanted it to end. Dean broke first as a particularly violent peak caused her to clamp down, nearly trapping him within her body. He threw his head back, his hands gripping her wrists and the back of her neck, filling her ass with his seed. Sam didn’t last long after that, pulling the woman down into a clumsy kiss that was more a clash of lips and teeth, both of them crying out as he filled her with cum. The three of them slowed to a stop, Sam’s head dropping back against the headboard as the small female had completely collapsed on his chest, still shuddering. Dean covered the woman’s back with his body, unable to move just yet. He needed to get up first, but it took a few minutes to gather the energy.

“God damn,” he groaned, pushing himself up but not before placing a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to his two bedmates, attempting to catch his breath. “We need to do that more often,” he said, closing his eyes.

Sam chuckled tiredly. He released his grip on the woman’s hair, gently stroking her sweat-damp skin to bring her back into the real world. He carefully removed the blindfold, tossing it onto the nightside. She kept her eyes closed, seeming to be barely awake. “Help me get her untied before you go clean up.” It took a moment, but the hunters managed to untie the knots, allowing her arms to fall. They carefully rubbed her skin, working to bring back normal feeling. With that done, Sam allowed her to slide off him, not surprised as she barely reacted. She never ceased to be completely overwhelmed after both men took her, usually collapsing straight into sleep. As the two of them cleaned themselves up, they took a damp cloth and cleaned her as well, making sure to remove the tears from her face and the mix of three different cum between her legs. Once that was done, they got her settled under the covers where she barely had the energy to clutch at her pillow as was her norm.

Just as the men were crawling into bed as well, a knock sounded from the door. Castiel’s voice rang out. “I heard your prayers.”


End file.
